Almost Invisible
by GellsBells
Summary: Secret Relationship AU. Town Outcast Jughead Jones and Popular Cheerleader Betty Cooper are in a secret relationship. When he is bullied by the jocks she decides enough is enough. Prompt Request. One shot.


He thought himself lucky some times to be almost invisible. He could blend into the background with relative ease. No-one noticing him, until she had noticed him. He had seen her as unattainable. Her the pretty cheerleader, him the awkward boy in the beanie. The first time she had spoken to him he had to check that she was actually talking to him. She had come into the diner and sat in the booth next to him and asked him what he was writing.

The murder of Jason Blossom had intrigued her as it did him and she had stayed with him most of that night, with the endless supply of black coffee fuelling their discussion. She had asked him if she could talk about it with him again the next day, at the same place and he had eagerly agreed. He knew she was pretty and he knew she was popular and there was no way on earth that she should be giving him the time of day, but she was and that feeling was indescribable.

The first time he had been bold enough to kiss her was ingrained in his memory, likely it would be for years to come his first kiss. They were sitting on her bed, talking, when he did not feel like he could resist the urge any longer. He had brushed a thumb along her cheek, a move so tender and unsure, before closing the distance and pressing his lips against hers. He went to pull back sure that his temporary insanity had ruined their new found friendship, but she put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him towards her, returning his kiss eagerly and arching her body towards his own.

They had agreed to keep it a secret, he didn't want any un-needed attention his way. It was to his benefit to remain as invisible as possible he was the victim enough as it was, an easy target to the jocks of the school. Being with Betty Cooper would only paint a larger target on his back. That was the reason he gave her anyway truth was he didn't want to jeopardise what was occurring between the two. He knew in the real world that popular, pretty cheerleaders did not end up with the weird kid, and he wanted to hold onto her for as long as he possibly could.

That was how they found themselves in the school supply closet during a free period, he had her sat on top the workbench with her legs wrapped around his hips, while their tongues did battle. He yearned to touch her, almost not believing that this was real. That he was in a school supply closet with one of the most beautiful girls at school and that his touch was making her make those delicious noises in his ear. He was surprised when she moved her lips to trail down his neck, sucking on the skin just below his ear. His thumbs dug into her hips in response and she gave a little mewl at the pressure of his touch.

"I want you to touch me Jones." She whispered in his ear. "I need to feel you." Her hands had found their way underneath his shirt, fingers delicately tracing the muscles of his back, before raking her nails down, him gasping at the sensation. His hand fisted in her hair pulling her lips back to his own as he captured them in a bruising kiss. She giggled at his eagerness, but whimpered as he caught her bottom lip in between his teeth. He felt as though his skin was on fire, he was burning up. He was pulling at his own jacket removing the item while she continued to explore his body with her hands. Cautiously at first he brought his hand up to cup her breast through the material of her cheerleading top. She sighed into his touch, encouraging him to proceed further. He squeezed and she produced a moan that reverberated through his body.

The sound of the bell soon broke them from their private moment. She was breathing heavily as she looked into his eyes, darkened with lust.

"Guess free period is over." She said, smiling seductively at him, as she pressed a final kiss to his lips before hopping down from the bench she had been perched on. She smoothed down her skirt and pulled her hair back up into a pony tail pulling tightly. he was working on calming his own breathing as he continued to stare at her. Her skirt swung from side to side as she sauntered over to him. "I'll leave the window unlocked tonight, we can continue this." She trailed her hand down his chest, stopping just above his waistband, and he groaned inwardly his breathing becoming erratic once again. She opened the door carefully before leaving him in the closet alone to collect his thoughts.

"Hey Weirdo Jones." He sighed as Reggie shouted at him from across the student lounge. He went to leave the lounge to avoid another torturous high school moment. Chuck Clayton had already anticipated this move and blocked the door.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He commented, as Jughead backed up back into the lounge, mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

"So, Jughead, saw your old man hanging around the drive in last night. He is looking rough. Say Chuck do you think it is the disappointment of having Wednesday Adams as a son that drives him to the drink?" Reggie posed the question to Chuck.

"Well I know if I was related to that psychopath, I'd be hitting the bottle." Chuck replied.

"Give it up Reggie." He replied trying to defuse the situation without somehow making things worse.

"Get the hell away from him Reggie." Betty's voice broke through the tension in the lounge.

"Betty, hey, we were just having a friendly chat with Jones here."

"Not anymore." She went over to Jughead, rubbing his arm.

"What is this Betty, charity work?" Reggie had snidely remarked, holding out his hand awaiting a high five from Chuck.

"Reggie." Her eyes snapped to Reggie, challenging him to say another word.

He watched as cautiously she shifted her body closer to him, and pressed her body against his, her arms around his neck pulling him down to meet her lips in a kiss. She kissed him passionately pouring everything that she had into it. He was shocked at first but soon returned her kiss with equal fervour. She broke the kiss to look around at the shocked faces of her classmates around the student lounge.

"Jughead Jones is my boyfriend." He blinked at those words, 'boyfriend', 'Betty's boyfriend'. They hadn't even dared to bring up labels during their interludes, at fear that they would ruin whatever it was they had before it had even had time to become something. "So if anyone wants to harass him, or his family they need to go through me first."

She turned to Reggie and Chuck looking at them pointedly. "And trust me boys you do not want to do that." There was an edge to her voice that he had never heard before, in his mind she was all sunshine and smiles and coy looks. Reggie and Chuck seemed to back down from her look, shuffling awkwardly.

When she turned back to him there was that Betty Cooper smile, she linked her arm with his, pressed a small kiss to his cheek and pulled him with her. 'Betty's boyfriend' he repeated again in his head, yeah he could get used to that.

 _Thank you so much for reading, reviews are always appreciated and bring a smile to my dial. It let's me know where I can improve and what I am getting right._

 _Much love,_

 _GellsBells_


End file.
